Faucet assemblies that can be used with various sinks and provide for touch-free washing are known. These typically include a proximity sensor on the faucet or in an area of the sink to detect when a user is present, which turns the water on either for a predetermined period or until when the sensor no longer detects the user. In hospitals and other medical or laboratory environments, these are used by various personnel for enhanced cleanliness, which can be critical to prevent the spread of bacteria or other hazardous material. While these are referred to as hospital faucet assemblies, they are often used in other healthcare facilities, laboratories, and other applications, so the designation of “hospital faucet” is considered generic to this type of faucet, regardless of the particular application.
It would be desirable to provide an improved hospital faucet assembly that provides for a disinfecting flow of water in hands-free operation and also provides for further disinfecting operations.